Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion
"Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion" is a special two part episode in Season 2 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot Jimmy is recruited by a top-secret government agency to become a spy, but what's even more thrilling is joining forces with his action-hero movie idol Jet Fusion in an effort to save the world from the villainous Professor Finbarr Calamitous and his daughter, Beautiful Gorgeous. Quotes Finbarr Calamitous: '''Who's the bestest supervillain in the whole wind world? PROFFESOR CALAMITOUS, that's who. ‘’’Finbarr Calamitous: ‘’’ (enters the death chamber) Hello, daugther dear! Have we rid the world of Jet and Jimmy?! (Gorgeous is shown standing motionless, still hypnotized from her trance.) '''Finbarr Calamitous: '''Oh, crumpets. Why didn't I have '''sons? (Calamitous walks over to Gorgeous.) Finbarr Calamitous: WAKE UP, YOU WORTHLESS SIDEKICK! THEIR GONE! (Gorgeous wakes up from her trance yawning and stretching.) Finbarr Calamitous: '''How on earth did they escape?! '''Beautiful Gorgeous: '''Well, lets see... The kid got an I.Q of 210 and the other one is a top-spy. OH I WONDER?! '''Finbarr Calamitous: '''Don't you take that tone of voice with me, '''young lady! Beautiful Gorgeous: '''I'am over '''eighteen! '''I can do what I want! You not the '''boss of me! Finbarr Calamitous: '''You mind your father for watch! '''AFTER THEM! (Calamitous runs offscrean, Gorgeous sticks her tongue out at him, razzing.) Trivia *This episode is easily a spoof of the James Bond films, who is mentioned in the opening song. *In reality, at least in a major country like the United States, it would be illegal for any government agency to recruit a young child as a secret agent, even if he/she were prodigiously gifted. *This is the only episode not to use the regular end credits song. *The locker Jimmy falls into opens on the wrong side. *Sheen meeting a guy in an Ultra Lord costume is a reference to in the movie when he, Jimmy, Carl and Nick snuck out to go to Retroland. *Even though this is before the Valentine's Day episode, Sheen says Libby will be jealous when he jokes about marrying Beautiful Gorgeous. This hints that Sheen has always loved Libby. This was first hinted in Party at Neutron's and then in Beach Party Mummy. *The four people working for BTSO in the conference room all look exactly the same. *Sheen gets a major destiny, as the "Chosen One" because he fulfilled the prophecy of the "one who puts his leg behind back." * When Professor Calamitous sings "I'm so glad we had this time together", he tugs on his ear, the same as Carol Burnett did in each episode of The Carol Burnett Show. * When Jimmy approaches the tracking device in the ocean, we see a pineapple in the background as a "SpongeBob SquarePants" cameo. * The one-hour episode ended up in 44th place in the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". * Carl said Sheen was held back in school, Sheen states he was held back twice. * The book The Spy Who Was Me is based on this episode. * Goddard only appears at the very end of the episode at the final shot, sitting next to Jimmy when he says, "A kid can dream, can't he?". It's unknown why he didn't join Jimmy, Carl and Sheen on the mission. *After the response of Beautiful Gorgeous, Jet said "Doh!" which is a reference to Homer Simpson's catchphrase. *This is the second time Christian Slater and Tim Curry did voiceover work together. They first did it in the animated feature "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest". Category:Episodes Category:TV Movies Category:Season 2